


白兔和兔子

by Algae_RA1



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Gen, kid!Hibiki, protagonist is Hibiki
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Algae_RA1
Summary: Six-year-old Hibiki, on his way home, heard some noise and found a sobbing white rabbit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	白兔和兔子

**Author's Note:**

> 年幼版，响希大概6岁左右，大和打了个酱油，因幡白兔戏份很重

响希捡起散落一地的东西，拍干净，放回书包里。今天回家路上他又被一群人叫住，看起来眼熟，他却叫不出其中任何一个人的名字。他们一把抢过书包，大笑着把所有的东西都倒在地上，然后嘻嘻哈哈地跑走。

正把最后一本册子收好，响希突然听到了细弱的哭声。他看了看声音传来的方向片刻，背起小书包，走进了没过他膝盖的杂草丛中。

四下静悄悄的，只有抽抽噎噎的声音分外鲜明。这一片满是杂草和灌木的野地丝毫没有妨碍响希找到他的目标。只是——

一只白兔？

一只白兔正蜷缩成一团，长长的耳朵耷拉在脑袋上，小小的前爪抱着头。那哭声就是从白兔的位置上传出来的。

男孩子睁大了眼睛，他快跑几步，靠近白兔，学起了在绘本里看到过的样子，好声好气地哄道：“不哭不哭，痛痛飞飞。”

似乎没有料到会有人，圆滚滚的兔子猛地抖了一抖，蹭得竖了起来，哭得红通通的眼睛露了出来：“你你你你……”

“你好，我叫响希……”

“你来干嘛？！”

面对炸了毛的兔子，男孩有些为难地顿了顿，小声说道：“我听见哭声。”

他的声音细小，如果不是兔子竖着长长的耳朵，大概就错过了。这细微的声响显得他毫无威胁，让白兔多少放松下来。

“才，才不是哭呢，只，只是有点痛……”

他不自在地动了动，被草丛掩盖住的部分露了出来。男孩吃惊地吸了一口气，手轻轻抚上兔子的背。在他指尖没有触及的地方，狰狞的伤口纵横交错着，红色渗透了本该是洁白的毛发。

“这样不行，药，我去找药。”响希收回手，打算起身，却被兔子的耳朵啪地拍在了手背上。

“不行！”虽然只是只兔子，但是气势却比男孩强上许多。

“为什么啊？你伤得很严重，这样下去，说不定就……”

“没事的，已经好起来了，你看。”

顺着兔子红色的眼睛，小响希吃惊地发现伤口的边沿有微微的蓝光，也确实在变浅，但是如果不是特意去看，几乎分不出有什么区别。他迟疑了一下，看向兔子，慢慢地开口：“可是……”

“没有什么可是！吾不会有事的！”

“诶，原来你是老先生吗？”吃惊地睁大了蓝眼睛。

“吾就是吾！和老先生没关系！”

“唔……”才六岁的小脑瓜完全不明白，不过看起来对方也不明白，响希决定还是用一般的态度了，“那我来陪你吧，等到你不痛了我再走。”

一边说着，他便放下书包，坐在了白兔的边上。

他大概真的很痛吧，连自己的毛上沾满了杂草和砂子都没有发现啊。仔细看着白兔的响希这么想着，就开始动手清理起来。略有些笨拙的小手一点点从前额开始，梳理过长毛，将毛发间夹杂的异物挑出来。一开始白兔还不太高兴，但是咕咕囔囔了两分钟之后，还是随小响希去了。

要梳理足足有半个他大小的兔子的毛并不是一件容易的事，但是响希一点一点硬是做完了。待到他收手，天色已经从昏黄转变为青蓝，灯火也一盏一盏地亮了起来。放松下来的孩子顿时只觉得又困又饿，可家里也没有人，这里还有一只需要帮忙的白兔，他不急，打了个哈欠，迷迷糊糊地说道：“白兔先生，我好困，我先睡一会……”

“哎？哎哎哎？？！！”

因幡白兔看着摇摇晃晃就要倒在草丛里的孩子，认命地挪了过去，用自己的身体给他当了垫子，接住了小小的身躯。

“真是个奇怪的人类……还是说，人类的小孩都这么奇怪吗？”

虽然有着白兔的外形，但本质上是恶魔的因幡白兔不解地看着不请自来的孩子，叹了口气。不过不知道是不是运气好，这个孩子的魔力似乎分外充足，伤口愈合的速度要比预计地迅速许多，这样下去，用不了多久就能自行返回了。不过在那之前——

  
===

大和隐匿在灯光的阴影里，他脚下的影子里是随时待命的地狱犬。他已经监视那只游荡的恶魔一个下午了，就是为了找到合适的时机将它遣返。

本来这不该是他份内事，不过刚好让他撞上了，顺手做了也无妨。可是……从他开始观察没多久，就有个碍事平民小孩一直待在恶魔身边。一开始还以为是凑巧，可是那个小孩居然能看见恶魔，还能和它对话，这就不由得让他有几分好奇——能够和恶魔交流本身就是一种才能。但那个小孩根本没有做什么值得赞许的事情，反而磨磨蹭蹭地浪费时间，最后还倒头睡了过去！如果不是有规定的约束，耐心早就被消磨殆尽的大和早就让地狱犬直接一把火烧了了事，而不是落到现在这个一直在远处监视的下场。

突然他视野里的白兔动了，轻微的魔力波动后，白兔以不可思议地速度远去。

“追！”懊恼于自己放松警惕的大和立刻下令，但是白兔的速度实在是太快了，迟了一拍的地狱犬只能眼睁睁地看着白色的小点消失在远处。

此路不通，那么就换个方法吧。闭上眼，大和开始感受流动的魔力。在这片视野里，不论多远，他都能感受到那只恶魔的存在。骑上地狱犬，他打算继续追击恶魔，却在跑出没几步之后再次丢失了对方的存在。

……哼，居然自己回去了么。

出师不利的白发幼童朝着恶魔最后消失的方位瞥了一眼，就转身离开了。

要不是那个意料之外的平民，还能有点收获。他想，除此之外，还是一样无趣。

  
===

响希是饿醒的。他从床上爬起来，揉了揉咕咕叫的肚子，满不在乎地穿过黑漆漆的客厅，走进厨房，打开了比他人还高的冰箱门，拿出了一个保鲜盒。熟练地将盒子放进微波炉里，他无聊地点着自己的手指等着时间到。

今天把所有的东西都捡回来了，还好。不过明天还是换一条路走吧，或者再迟一点回家？唔……

蓦地睁大了眼睛，响希突然想起下午的白兔先生。顿时因为羞愧而红了脸，明明要陪白兔先生的，但是自己却睡着了。大概还是白兔先生送自己回来的吧？真是太麻烦他了。

这么想着，小孩细声细气地对着面前的空气说了一句：“谢谢你，白兔先生。”

随后，微波炉“叮”地一声响了起来。晚饭热好了。

这一声，掩盖过了另一声细微的“不客气。”

END


End file.
